Villains in Power Rangers RPM
The villains in ''Power Rangers RPM'' are the fictional antagonists who fight against the RPM Power Rangers. Venjix An aggressive self-aware, self-generating sentient computer virus with an immortality-complex, Venjix was created by Dr. K on behalf of Alphabet Soup. Dr. K released it into the facility servers in hopes that she would be able to escape, but she was discovered and dragged away before she could install a firewall. Without a firewall to keep it contained in the Alphabet Soup facility, Venjix quickly spread through the world's computers and within three years had taken over the Earth's defense forces and data networks with the only safe haven being the domed city of Corinth. Lacking a corporeal form in of himself, as computer viruses are purely software based in nature, Venjix is initially seen manifesting his presence in the Venjix Palace through a large rotating technological pillar with a single red optic sensor. Eventually growing tired of the constant defeats, Venjix created a Generation-13 Attack Bot body to upload himself into so that he could personally battle the Rangers. The body itself possessed a calculus theme with protractors on the chest and units of measurement on its sword. Venjix also has a fail-safe in his programming, transferring his data into either the pillar or another standby body when destroyed, allowing him to survive the Rangers' destructive attacks. After one defeat too many, Venjix orders Shifter to upgrade his body and give it enough fire power to destroy the entire city. Before the process can be completed however, a city gate opens and Venjix orders the download be suspended even though the download is only at eighty percent. He goes out to face the Rangers. Unfortunately, his body doesn't hold up as well as he had hoped it would, and the robotic shell is damaged beyond repair by Scott as Shifter manages to get his master to safety. Following this, Venjix once again resides in his pillar as Shifter constructs the Generation-16 Hyperbot to serve as a new body. However, due to Tenaya's sabotage, the body was rejected and Shifter banished. Later, Venjix commissioned the creation of a new ultimate body, recycling the destroyed remains of Shifter (due to their unique metallic alloys) to complete it. The new body bears a slight resemblance to Shifter as it was recycled from his remains, but it is older looking and has black plating with gold accents. He successfully takes over Corinth when Tenaya 15 activates the Hybrids. He meets Colonel Truman and imprisons him with the rest of Corinth. He makes his way to the Ranger's base and finally meets Dr. K, his creator. After discussing how the machines are perfect in every way, he imprisons Dr. K and Ziggy, and downloads the Ranger data from Dr. K's computer. Downloading this allowed him to personally manipulate the biosphere deleting two Megazords and even deleting Gem and Gemma. He is confronted one last time by the original three rangers. Soon he discovers that Dr. K, with the help of Tenaya, hacked into his system and uploaded a counter virus that deletes his grinders. Shortly after the biofield allows Gem and Gemma to be revived by Dr. K. They then shot down the control tower. The tower falls on Venjix, destroying his ultimate body. With Venjix seemingly eliminated, all of his factories are immediately shut down; clearing the air from the polluted wasteland and making the rest of the world habitable once more. Despite this, the exact fate of Venjix is left unclear. As the final episode ends with Dr. K securing the morphers inside a metal briefcase, the background music played is that of the Venjix Palace and Scott's morpher is shown on screen with one red light blinking, indicating that the Venjix virus may still exist. Venjix is voiced by Andrew Laing and he is the American counterpart of Hiramechimedes and later Yogoshimacritein. The name Venjix may be an homage to the former Power Rangers villain known as General Venjix (of the Machine Empire Remnants) from the episode Forever Red, though neither character was shown to be directly related. Venjix Generals General Shifter A Generation-5 robot and one of Venjix's mechanical generals, General Shifter is more serious and aggressive than his counterpart, Crunch; though he can be just as stupid like the time he believed his own reflection was a secondary head inside a monster, but the incidents vary a bit. Venjix gunned him down in a display of annoyance over the constant failures, though he was later rebuilt. Although he does not get involved on the battlefield very often, he is quite a formidable fighter. However, when he designed the Generation-16 Hyperbot to act as a new body for Venjix, Tenaya 7 had tampered with it causing it to malfunction. Because of this, Venjix exiles Shifter into the wasteland. After this he decides to go rogue and fight the Rangers on his own using special keys to enhance his Hyperbot. When it was destroyed, he took the key and used it on himself. Also during his fight with Ranger Red, he had shot a key into Ranger Red's body which was clearly affecting him during the battle in the Ultrazord. Shifter later used the key to control Scott briefly. After this plot was foiled Shifter grew to Megazord size and battled the Rangers. He was defeated and partially damaged by the RPM Ultrazord, but managed to survive. Before he could escape though, he was confronted by Scott. The two had a brief battle before Shifter was finally destroyed. Despite his destruction, the physical remains of his body were still relatively intact due to the metallic alloys that comprised it. Shifter's remains were later collected by some Grinders due to these alloys and they were recycled to become part of Venjix's ultimate body. General Shifter is voiced by Mark Mitchinson and he is the American counterpart of Yogostein. General Crunch Another of Venjix's mechanical generals, General Crunch is less serious than his counterpart, Shifter. He is also quite dim-witted, as he has been seen goofing off at their base and on duty as well as suggesting stupid ideas. Despite his lack of intellect, he is still sinister and capable in a battle with the RPM Rangers. As with Shifter, he was shot down by Venjix, several times, the last shots being for naïvely noting some basic flaws in Venjix's plans (poking fun at Power Rangers' genre conventions). He was rebuilt soon after though. Like Shifter, he too is a formidable opponent. When Tenaya hacks into Venjix's database, Crunch breaks into the control tower and begins to fight with Tenaya, easily overpowering her. However, when Doctor K reverses the deletion of Gem and Gemma, they shoot down the control tower with Crunch still inside. Crunch is presumebly destroyed when it crashes into the ground. General Crunch is voiced by Charlie McDermott and he is the American counterpart of Kitaneidas. Kilobyte Venjix's most feared general, Kilobyte was thought by Venjix to have been destroyed some time ago. He survived however, and was wandering the wasteland on foot for over 4,000 miles to return to Venjix. He is a cold, cool-headed chauvinistic warrior who wields a rifle-like blaster, Plasma Bazooka, and a sword in combat. In his first appearance, he showed an extremely demeaning attitude towards Tenaya 7, going as far as flat out attacking her. Both Kilobyte and Venjix know the true origins of Tenaya 7. Kilobyte was one of the ones responsible for helping recapture Dillon & Tenaya when they first tried to escape the palace years ago. After Tenaya learned of her human past and betrayed Venjix, it was Kilobyte who managed to capture her once more and reprogram her into Tenaya 15. He personally challenged the rangers while his army initiated the plan to set explosive charges around Corinth to destroy it. Though defeated by the RPM Ultrazord, he survived, but his inability disappoints Venjix. He creates a radio signal device that will activate any sleeper hybrids within the radio wave. He tests the device out on Hicks but is soon reprimanded by Venjix. Venjix orders Tenaya 15 to destroy Kilobyte after they take over Corinth saying he is glitched, but Kilobyte overhears this. As Venjix begins his final attack on Corinth, Kilobyte sneaks into Corinth's defense control tower and sets Tenaya's weapons to be deleted. He then arrives to battle Tenaya. Her weapons gone, she summons Grinders to defend herself though Kilobyte destroys them. As he prepares to destroy Tenaya, Dillon appears and battles Kilobyte. Kilobyte holds him off, and just as he is ready for the final strike Rangers Red, Blue, and Yellow arrive and destroy him with the Road Blaster. Kilobyte is voiced by Leighton Cardno and the American counterpart of Kireizky. Tenaya A Generation-7 cyborg created by Venjix on the assumption of being a gynoid, Tenaya 7 is known for whistling the tune from A-Hunting We Will Go (also the tune to The Farmer in the Dell) before confronting and attacking her opponents. First sent to attend Ziggy's Ranger Green audition to bond with and steal the Series Green powers, Ziggy ended up bonding with the powers in an attempt to protect them. Though she failed, Venjix decides to keep Tenaya active due to her attributes. Though believed to be a machine with a human appearance, Tenaya was actually a human who happened to be Dillon's biological sister, referred to only as "Subject G-78" at the time. Prior to her conversion and memory wipe, Tenaya was blind until the transformation provided her robotic eyes to see and had parts of her body re-constructed by Venjix robotics, among them her right leg and a detachable hand that she used for infiltration, espionage, and melee sneak attacks. She also used a mechanical visor to protect her face while in battle. Tenaya is depicted as rebellious and patronizing, often criticizing Venjix's plans, talking to it sarcastically, and even attempting to take over after Venjix's supposed demise, but in spite of this, Venjix considers her its most wise and trusted warrior. Though her behavior patterns were much like normal humans, setting her apart from Venjix's creations, Tenaya had a condescending attitude towards humans and took offense to being compared to one. But when Tenaya learned of her origins, she became an ally of the Rangers, helping them to sabotage Venjix and his monsters. Tenaya was subsequently captured by Kilobyte after the battle and reprogrammed into Tenaya 15, a Generation-15 attack bot with no inclination towards or any recollection of being human. This is highly reminiscent of the design by which Karone was brainwashed by way of cybernetic implants to become a colder, more heartless variation of her Astronema alter ego during the events of Power Rangers in Space. Tenaya later makes a deal with Fresno Bob, agreeing to surrender Ziggy in exchange for an unidentified item. She is later seen activating the dormant Venjix hybrids and removing all the electricity in the city. Tenaya was eventually ambushed by Kilobyte, who attempted to delete her. She is saved by Ziggy, Dr. K and Dillon, the latter of whom inoculated her with an antidote synthesized by Dr. K, releasing her from Venjix's control. When Dillon's robotics freeze up, she goes to the control tower to upload a virus into Venjix. She is interrupted by General Crunch, who then engages her in battle as the tower is shot down. Dillon wakes up in time to save her from the falling tower and they both parachute out. After the war, Dr. K reports that the robotics allowing her to see might stop working, but she finds that she is okay with this. When Dr. K gives Dillon and Tenaya's pocketwatch back, they insist that she keep it. She goes out into the world with Dillon and Summer and discover that the world has begun to rebuild itself. Tenaya is portrayed by Adelaide Kane. Grinders Android footsoldiers built when Venjix began his conquest of the world, the Grinders function to support the Venjix Attack Bots as well as pilot the Venjix Drone land/air assault vehicles. They are extremely easy to destroy, to the point an unarmed human can singlehandedly destroy scores of them. They make up for this, however, by their seemingly endless numbers. Attack Bots Highly advanced humanoid combat ready machines designed specifically for infiltrating Corinth to carry out missions and for battling the Rangers. Venjix can remotely initiate a software program to download (usually after an Attack Bot is defeated) to make the Attack Bot grow. Generation 5 Attack Bot * First Appearance: "Road to Corinth" An Attack Bot resembling an Exhaust system. Destroyed by the High Octane Megazord with the Super Saber. Generation 9: Amphibious Attack Bot Water Hoser * First Appearance: "Rain" * Voice Actor: Peter Ford A hose-themed Attack Bot that infiltrated Corinth through the city's water supply, through the hydraulic circulatory system. Once inside, he released a Shield Disruption Mist, allowing the Grinders to enter the city. Destroyed by the High Octane Megazord with the Super Saber. Subterranean Plutonic Gopher Bot * First Appearance: "Go For the Green" A Gopher-like Attack Bot designed to tunnel underneath the city. Destroyed by the High Octane Megazord with the Super Saber. Generation 9: Noz Bot Attack System * First Appearance: "Handshake" An advanced Attack Bot, based on a spray bottle, meant to replace Tenaya 7 when she failed to acquire the Series Green Morpher; however, Tenaya 7 managed to prove herself to Venjix in a show of self-preservation, by destroying several Grinders. Destroyed by the High Octane Megazord with the Super Saber. Magnetron * First Appearance: "Ranger Green" An electromagnet-themed Attack Bot built to disrupt the shields with magnetic fields. It used a barrier to try and defeat the Rangers. Destroyed by the High Octane Megazord with Tail Spinner. Unnamed Attack Bot #1 * First Appearance: "Ranger Red" A water bomb/pipe-themed Attack Bot. It attacked the city, but the newest Zord the Croc Carrier was uncontrollable. After Scott journeyed into the wastelands and got a special engine to power the new Zord, this "Pipe Bot" ambushed him, only to meet its doom at the hands of the new ValveMax Megazord. Boom Bot * First Appearance: "Ranger Yellow" Pt. 1 A stereo-themed Attack Bot built mainly as a distraction while Tenaya 7 tried to steal a diamond. It was easily defeated by Summer and Dillon's Engine Cells. Camera Attack Bot * First Appearance: "Ranger Yellow" Pt. 2 A camera-themed Attack Bot, the lens of its primary weapon was the Landsdown black diamond owned by Summer's parents. It could shoot a blast of energy and take pictures to record data. It ambushed Summer's wedding, but the Rangers defeated it and used their Megazords to kill it. Unnamed Attack Bot #2 * First Appearance: "Ranger Blue" A boring machine-themed Attack Bot. His job was to dig into one of the two main fault lines that Corinth City sits on. While Tenaya & the generals kept the Rangers busy, the bot was able to drill into the first fault line. The lava he drilled out from the earth then allowed him to grow giant size. As he was about to start drilling into the second fault line, the ValveMax Megazord stopped him. However, the bot was too strong and fired some of the lava at the Megazord. Luckily, the other Rangers arrived in time with the High Octane Megazord to destroy this unnamed attack bot. Reflects Bots Generation 12 * First Appearance: "Doctor K" A pair of mirror-themed Attack Bots, one was made instantly giant and easily copied and defeated the Rangers' Zords, but it shut down and was captured by Dr. K. However, it managed to restart itself and attacked Dr. K with Tenaya 7, while the Rangers were fighting the second Reflect Bot. However, he failed to copy Dr. K's cannon and instead made a duplicate of s part needed for a new Megazord. The Second one was destroyed when they merged the ValveMax and High Octane Megazords merged into the new Zenith Megazord, and Dr. K destroyed the first. Gat Bot * First Appearance: "Blitz" A gatling gun-themed Attack Bot, it attacked the city and defeated everyone except for Ranger Blue, whom used his Time Burst and the new RPM Enforcer to defeat it. It grew giant, but the Zenith Megazord was too fast and killed it. Broiler Bot * First Appearance: "Blitz" A water heater-themed Attack Bot, it attacked the forest after the Gat Bot was destroyed. It was a skilled fighter, but it met its end when they used the RPM Enforcer. Sat Bot * First Appearance: "Blitz" * Voice Actor: Kelson Henderson A Satellite-themed Attack Bot created sometime ago by Venjix. He was responsible for taking Dillon's memories. He is notably one of the few Attack Bots that was given the ability to speak, as well as a distinct personality. Destroyed by the RPM Enforcer. Lightning Bot * First Appearance: "Brother's Keeper" An electric generator-themed Attack Bot, it could attack by using blasts of lightning, it managed to place a device on Dillon's neck that made him turn evil. A device needed to make Dillon less evil was placed in the Attack Bot's chest. However, the Rangers, minus Scott and Dillon, were defeated until Scott and Dillon used the Wheel Blaster to defeat it. Unnamed Attack Bot #3 * First Appearance: "Embodied" An oil-themed Attack Bot, it was thought to have been sent to slick Corinth's roads. It was easily destroyed by the ValveMax and High Octane Megazords. Dyna Bot * First Appearance: "Ghosts" * Voice Actor: Simon McKinney A dynamite-themed Attack Bot that accompanied General Shifter and Venjix on a mission in the wastelands. He was destroyed by Ranger Gold and Ranger Silver's SkyShift Blazers. Vacuum Bot * First Appearance: "In Or Out" A vacuum-themed Attack Bot that tried to suck all of the air out of Corinth, but Gem, Gemma, and Scott teamed up and destroyed it and a Venjix Fort. Saw Bot Generation 15 * First Appearance: "Prisoners" A saw-themed Attack Bot. It was made to cop the Rangers' data and use it against them. However, he got destroyed fairly easily after the Rangers grouped together. Saw Bot Generation 16 * First Appearance: "Belly of the Beast" A chainsaw-themed Attack Bot. It was an upgraded form of the Saw Bot and meant to protect the Venjix Factory. It used its data on the Rangers and their Megazords to force the Rangers into using the new Mach Megazord, which destroyed it. Balloon Bot * First Appearance: "Three's a Crowd" A balloon-themed Attack Bot. Quickly defeated by the Mach Megazord despite Dr. K's fears that the balloons may have contained a toxic gas composition. Generation 3: Textile Bot * First Appearance: "Three's a Crowd" A spinning mule-like Attack bot able to unleash streams of yarn strings to immobilize enemies. It was used with Tenaya 7 and Shifter to ambush Gem and Gemma. It was ultimately destroyed by the SkyRev Megazord. Unnamed Attack Bot #4 * First Appearance: "Heroes Among Us" A manhole-themed Attack Bot. He appeared alongside a group of Grinders and attacked Colonel Truman, some soldiers, and a little girl. Right when it was about to kill them, Ranger Gold appeared and destroyed it. Knight Bot * First Appearance: "Not So Simple" A knight-themed Attack Bot. General Shifter sent this robot and it took down ValveMax Megazord and Mach Megazord. Flynn wanted to power up the megazords and used a modified Engine Cell that Dr. K did not approve of. It didn't help the Megazords but Doctor K managed to fix them and they destroyed Knight Bot. Hammer Attack Bot * First Appearance: "Not So Simple" A hammer-themed Attack Bot. Thanks to the Knight Bot placing delayed energy charges, the Hammer Bot was able to get inside Corinth City. Once inside, the bot began striking the ground with his hammer fist, causing the entire city to shake. The Rangers soon found themselves outmatched by the sheer strength of the Hammer Bot, but thanks to Gemma and Flynn invention, the Road Attack Zord, the bot was completely destroyed. Generation 3: Chemical Bot * First Appearance: "Dome Dolls" A drinking straw-themed Attack Bot. He uses a biochemical that affects only the XY chromosomes causing the men of Corinth to fall asleep. He has blue, red, yellow, & purple toxic on his toxic bucket. He is eliminated by the Mach Megazord and Valvemax Megazord. Unnamed Attack Bot #5 * First Appearance: "And...Action!" An odd dowsing rod-themed Attack Bot. She was made for unknown purposes as she only appeared in a RPM film. However, she was destroyed by the RPM Enforcer. Series 2 Roto Bot * First Appearance: "Ancient History" A drill-themed Attack Bot made to find the junkyard of Alphabet Soup, it accidentally released the new Paleo Zords. It defeated the Rangers, proving its strength until the new PaleoMax Zord obliterated it. Heat Bot * First Appearance: "Key to the Past" A heater-themed Attack Bot. It was created by Tenaya 7 to destroy the new Energy-Processing Lab. It failed and got frozen by Ranger Gold and Ranger Silver. However, Kilobyte revived it, only for three Megazords to kill it. Generation 16 Hyperbot * 'First Appearance: "Key to the Past" A Generation 16 clockwork-powered Attack Bot resembling a Neanderthal created by General Shifter originally to serve as Venjix's new body. However, once tampered by Tenaya 7, the Attack Bot turns on Venjix. After Shifter's banishment, the Attack Bot is used to gain control of the PaleoMax Megazord. It is destroyed by the RPM Ultrazord. Unnamed Attack Bot #6 * First Appearance: "Control-Alt-Delete" A dumbbell-themed Attack Bot sent by Venjix to help Tenaya 15 destroy the Rangers. It was defeated by the RPM Enforcer, but was destroyed by the Mach Megazord with the help of the Road Attack Zord Generation 12 Energy Attack Bot * First Appearance: "End Game" An Attack Bot capable of warping the Rangers' biofield as well capable of swallowing and redirect energy-based attacks. Destroyed by the Valvemax Megazord. Unnamed Attack Bot #7 * First Appearance: "End Game" A scrap-metal Attack Bot that is composed of parts of nearly all previous Attack Bots. Destroyed by a succession of multiple finishing blows by the High Octane Megazord, Paleomax Megazord and Mach Megazord. See also Category:Power Rangers characters Category:Television supervillains Category:Robot supervillains Category:Power Rangers RPM Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2009